Oh Together Again ~
by A White Rose Petal
Summary: **Chapter 4 uploaded** For all of those peeps who like hard kisses, ENTER! I know it's been a while since I wrote for this...I hope that this makes up for that!!! Who does Glowe work for? Do we want to really even find out?? R/R please!!!
1. Kidnapping

__

Oh Together Again ~ 1

By *~A White Rose Petal~*

Disclaimer: Guess, do you really think I own all the original stuff from Vision of Escaflowne?

Rating: PG13 for cussing, blood and lots of it-etc., and a few small limey scenes if I can fit them in…

A/N: This (all the stuff above) is for my whole series because I now do the chapter sorting thing you know? So that was just for your info why I won't have the disclaimer, rating, so forth for the rest of the series k? k.

~*~

Summary: Hope is now 13 years old and it's almost time for her birthday in which everybody is worried about…except Destin. Annoying her is enough for him. Everything is going great until Hope gets kidnapped for a second time in her life…

~*~

"Mom!" Hope whined. "Do I have to have a ball?" Hitomi looked at her daughter and grinned.

"Don't you want to you want to celebrate your birthday big time Hope?"

"NO!"

"That's an immediate answer…"

"ha, ha mom…I mean it! I don't want one!" Hitomi took a deep breath in and let it out.

"Hope I'm sure that you don't want to celebrate your birthday with a ball…but it was the only way to get the advisors to 'agree' with us going on a trip to Lewan." Hope looked at her mother. Still angry but cooled off a little.

"The only way?"

"Well not the only way…"

"Thought so!"

"It was either this or I go dancing naked in main street." Hope didn't answer this and Hitomi just laughed.

"You know I'm joking right?" Hitomi said grinning while putting her hand on Hope's shoulder. Hope nodded her Hope yes.

"But you've scarred my ears for the rest of my life!" Hitomi jokingly hit her on the shoulder.

"Get out unless you're going to help!"

"EEEPPPP!" She joked. Hope ran out of the room as fast as possible with a dress tugging on her knees. She slowed down when she rounded a corner.

"Hey Hope!"

"What?"

"That this works!" Hope scrunched up her face.

"I've never heard a worse pun Destin!"

"Good!"

"Why?"

"I dunno…as long as I annoyed you…I'm happy!" Hope rolled her eyes.

"OK…"

"See ya!" And he ran off.

Hope again walked around the castle. She came to a stop when she reached her door. She put her hand on the golden knob and turned it. Walking into her room, you wouldn't think that it belonged to a princess. It looked more like a middle class family's daughters room. Her wall was painted pink and it had portraits of roses hanging off of it. She turned her back so that it was facing the wall and fell into her bed. A small kitten came into her lap, a gift from Merle.

"Hey Angel." She whispered petting it's soft white fur. Hope looked out of her window and looked around her room and then out of her door. She smirked when she saw that nobody was coming. She opened up her window and hopped out of it the best she could. She ripped a bottom piece of her dress.

"dammit!" She cursed looking over the hem of the dress she looked around she dismissed it hoping not to many lady's of the court, not to mention men, would notice to much. 'I'm just going to take a stroll through the forest…' She thought. She straightened herself up again and decided it was time to head to the forest. She ran. You usually don't get to run in a dress on castle grounds as it was 'improper' to do so. She came to the beginning of the forest and slowed down. The dirt and sticks making different noises every now and then when she stepped on certain spots. She sat down on a stump and took off a golden chain on her neck and looked at the contents. It was a small picture. She remembered the person in it so well… She heard a twig snap behind her, she knocked out of her dreamy and whirled around. She looked at a boy with blond hair. That's when everything went black.

~*~

A/N: YES! I finished it! I hope you like it so far! I'm trying to make the chapters longer! OH! And Review…I'm going to make a humor fic for those people in the reviews…Well…I want it to be kind of a surprise, I'm starting with Oh Hitomi, then The Escaflowne - A Vision Reborn, then Oh Hope, and then this…In other words REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO BE IN IT! THANK YOU!


	2. Blast from the Past

Oh Together Again (2)

*~A White Rose Petal~*

A/N: I'M BBBBBBBAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKK!!! Now to get along with this series…hehe

~*~

Summary:

Hope wakes up, Merle dissapears! Hitomi and Van learn of Hope's dissapearance with Merle's! What will happen…

~*~

Hope felt something jammed into her back. 'Ouch!' She thought because she couldn't say it out loud. She was gagged. She looked all around her, trying to find a way out. Finding none she started to try and fight against the bindings that were holding her wrists together. Coming to no prevail she let a sigh out as well as she could.

"Well what do you know?" A voice said from the corner. She turned her head and stared. The corner was dark and she could barely see anything. She saw an arm though, it looked like it was in the posistion to be rubbing a chin. The voice laughed. "The princess woke up. Hello Hope."

"Who are you? Where am I?"

"Tsk, tsk, Hope, don't you recognize me?"

~*~

Merle was looking at the flowers, she wanted to make Hope a little Tiara out of blue bells and roses and other wild flowers. She heard footsteps behind her before she could even drop what she was doing to see who it was, a voice clamped down on her mouth.

"Scream, die. Simple as that!" It said. It dragged Merle into the forest before he knocked her out.

~*~

"Hope! Hope! HOPE! OPEN UP!" Destin said. He was pounding on her door. "Come on Hope! Open up! I have to ask you something!" He started pounding on the door. "FINE! BE THAT WAY!" He yelled through the door. He went back to the dining hall angry.

~*~

"Dest? Did ya find Merle or Hope?" Hitomi asked.

"I didn't find Merle and Hope's not coming out of her room! She didn't even make a sound!"

"How are you so sure that she was in her room. I saw her enter it! I left for the dining hall, you told me to get her and when I got to her room, not a sound!" Destin said bringing it all up quickly as he was scooping up mashed potatoes.

"NO WORDS ON MERLE!" A voice rang through the hall.

"I wish they wouldn't do that…" Hitomi said.

"Don't complain, letting them keep on doing…_that…_instead of having to go to each ball was the best comprimise I ever made with the advisors." Van said. He felt a little edgy as Hitomi did.

~*~

Hitomi was walking down the hall to her room when she leaned against the wall for support.

"Oh my…" But she couldn't finish. She fell to the floor and had a vision.

~*~ V I S I O N ~*~

__

Hitomi was walking, she didn't know where she was walking and when she tried to stop she couldn't. She stopped by a door, thinking her efforts paid off. She looked through the bars and screamed though no sounds came out.

She saw Hope. Her hair was falling down her shoulders and her lips were bleeding, not bleeding, she was coughing up blood. Their was somebody else there. He had black hair cut short. He had a thin mustache and a whip in hand. He brought it up and was about to hit Hope when the vision changed.

~*~ N O I S I V ~*~

__

Merle was lying down on a concrete floor. Tears were streaming down her face. Hitomi got closer to hear what Merle was saying to herself.

"I'm sorry Hitomi, Van! I tried to stop them from hurting Hope when I saw her! Ewolg meht pleh!" Merle said the last part in another language that Hitomi couldn't understand. That was when the visions shattered…

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

Hitomi's eyes opened.

"I've got to go tell Van!" She gasped. She ran out the door trying to find him as soon as possible.

~*~

A/N:DONE!!!! DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER! YYYYYYYIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!

R/R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. We're Friends Aren't We

Oh Together Again (3)

*~A White Rose Petal~*

A/N: the third chapter, longer than the others! I forgot who it was who reviewed saying that the chapters needed to be longer, but whoever it is you gave me inspiration to write an even longer chapter! Be very proud of yourself!

~*~

Summary:

Will we find out who the boy is? Where we figure out where Hitomi and Van are planning about going? Is Destin going to stay home and mope about not going anywhere? Probably!

~*~

"Who, Who are you?" Hope stuttered. Her captor took off her gag.

"Hope, we met before. Don't you know who I am?" Hope looked over at the boy that was a little older than her. His eyes were closed and he seemed to be holding his breath. 'Why would he need to do that?' She wondered.

"I don't-don't know what you're talking-ing about…" Hope stuttered. He grinned.

"Are you sure about that Hope?" And he laughed. It was a cold laugh, making Hope cringe. 'Who is he?' She thought. He looked familiar, but acted so different. Her eyes snapped open.

"It can't be…" She gasped. The boy opened up his eyes and looked at her. Golden like colored eyes meeting her brown and green ones.

"Do you finally know who I am Hope?" He asked her. Hope shook her head.

"It can't be you!" She said. "It can't be!" She gasped. He just laughed again.

~*~

Van and Hitomi were running to the stables. Hitomi put on some clothes that she still had from the mystic blue moon. She couldn't walk around in the court's dresses very easily, running and riding horses much less! Hitomi shook her head remembering what Destin was like just a few minutes before.

~*~ Flashback ~*~

__

Destin was running trying to find his parents who were running all around the house along with the advisors, the advisors wanted to stop them and let the servants and army take care of it. Destin thought that they should know better. 'My mom and dad would never wait for an answer about something like this! They'd go and find out for themselves!' He thought. He knew very well that what he thought he said was very true. 'What parents can teach you!' He thought sarcastically. He rounded a corner to his parent's room. He heard a small sound of crying from inside. 'Mom?' He thought he opened it and looked inside. He saw his mother looking through a shelf. She was wearing clothes that he never saw before. 'Must be from where she comes from.' He thought. Hitomi though, heard the door creak open and immediately turned around to see who it was. Destin saw a look of relief go over her face when she saw that it was only him. 'She must be really worked up…' He thought. 'I wonder if there's anything that I can do to make her feel better. Might as well ask…' He thought.

"Destin! What are you doing here?" Hitomi asked. Her son didn't look to good. His face was pale and his eyes were a little blood shot. 'I bet I look worse.' Hitomi thought.

"Mom? I was wondering…Is there anything that I can do to help?" He asked. He saw his mother's face get worried all over again. She took a deep breath in to calm herself down a little bit, it didn't work to much, before answering him.

"The best way you can help me Destin is letting me know that you are safe, I couldn't bear the thought of having both of my children in danger! I can barely bear this one!" She said. 'It's no fair!' Destin thought. 'Hope gets to do everything! All I get to do is mope around the castle with nothing to do!' He thought. He didn't say it out loud, he didn't want to make Hitomi feel any worse than what she already did.

"Alright mom." He said. Scowling a little, but Hitomi didn't notice.

"Thank you Dest, and listen to me now, DO NOT, I repeat, DO NOT MAKE PROBLEMS HERE! Understand?" Hitomi asked him. He nodded his head.

"Yeah, I suppose."

"Good." Hitomi got off the bed and kneeled down and hugged him.

"I love you." She whispered carefully, making sure her voice didn't break.

"I love you to mom." He said while patting her back a little bit.

"Now git to yur room!" Hitomi said standing up, trying to make a joke to lighten up the atmosphere. Destin smiled but it didn't reach eyes.

"Alright, bye mom."

"Bye Destin."

~*~ End Flashback ~*~

Hitomi cringed at how it sounded. 'It sounded like we were saying bye to each other…' She thought. 'for…forever…'

"Come on Hitomi, we need to get going fast." Van said. Hitomi nodded.

"Alright." She whispered weakly. "Let's get this over with. Van nodded his head in agreement. Soon they were both deep in the forest than what each of them really wished to go.

~*~  
"It can't be you!" Hope gasped.

"How come Hope?"

"B-Because…"

"Yes?"

"Why did you kidnap me?" The boy sighed and looked at his hand. He seemed like the awful mask he was wearing the whole time worn off with that question.

"Hope, you have to trust me! I REALLY didn't want to kidnap you!" The boy said. He put his head into his hands and rubbed his face.

"I believe you." Hope said evenly. The boy looked at her over his fingers.

"How come?"

"We're friends aren't we Glowe?"

~*~  
A/N: I brought him back! But one huge question still lingers -- How did he survive the blast that killed Gabriella and Alex? Find out next time on -- Oh Together Again! (I sound stupid don't I?)


	4. Nice Kiss

Oh Together Again (4)  
By *~A White Rose Petal~*  
~ * ~  
A/N: It's been a while since I wrote for this huh...sorry about that! I suppose I got so wrapped up in Escaflowne ~ A Vision Reborn I sort of forgot I had this ::boos can be heard:: SORRY!  
WARNING: Well these are a lot of the times expected in PG13's but I'll warn you anyway...LIME! LIME! LIME! Thank you.  
~ * ~  
Summary:  
Glowe? Alive? How can that be? Why is he stealing Hope?!  
~ * ~  
Where will Van and Hitomi head?  
~ * ~  
Glowe looked at Hope. He lowered his hands and fell to his knees. Hope swallowed.  
"Glowe! What's wrong?" She asked. She heard the soft sounds of sobbing coming from Glowe.  
"I'm so sorry Hope!" He said, "I'm so sorry!" Hope looked at him confused. 'What did he have to be sorry for?' She thought.  
~ * ~  
"How and where are we going Hitomi?" Van asked. He started to let Hitomi lead. He whispered though words knowing that she couldn't hear him since she started to glow a few minutes ago. She started walking into the forest, as if she didn't know what was going on. Van was sure that she didn't for one main reason. Her eyes were closed. "Where are we going Hitomi?" He whispered again, not expecting any answer from her. He got one anyway, shocking him.  
"Follow the trail from one's heart,  
follow the silver, the gold the lead,  
no matter which of those you follow,  
follow one and end up dead.  
  
Listen to the words,  
that you treasure most,  
let thy powers be combined,  
Like wine together in a toast.  
  
All lives together, all lives be lost,  
when the dear is found,  
One will come who you must trust,  
One that the girl found.  
  
The princess, the boy,  
The king, the queen,  
the brother, the cat  
and everybody in between.  
  
All shall be killed,  
if thy monster isn't first,  
wait for your heart's desire,  
The trail you thirst."   
  
Hitomi's eyes snapped open as she fell to the ground. Van caught just before she did.  
~ * ~  
"What do you mean Glowe?" Hope asked him. He looked up at her, as if to scared to answer.  
"Isn't it obvious Hope?! I stole you from your home! How thick are you?" He asked cruelly. Hope almost had her hands through the bindings that were around her. 'Done!' She thought. She stood up and slapped Glowe on his face as hard as she could. The sound echoed around the room for a while from how hard and loud it was. There was one sound expected but didn't come. Glowe did not vocally show his pain. Hope brought her hands to her mouth from surprise from what she did. Glowe was breathing heavily. Everything seemed to stay still, Hope felt like she could break everything around her with the lightest sound she makes. She barely made any though, because she was afraid.  
Glowe brought his head up to hers slowly. Hope looked at him, her heart was beating faster from fear of what he would do now. He brought his eyes up to her and stared at her, his mouth was shut tight. It didn't need to say any words. His eyes were doing it all for him. He answered her anyway. Scaring Hope.  
"You little bitch! I thought you would have been able to grow up by now Hope!" He said. Hope took her hands off of her mouth and stared at him with everything she had.  
"Me? I had every right to do tha-" But she was caught up in mid-sentence as Glowe interrupted.  
"Why can't you shut up at the best times that there are?" He asked, his voice floating on the air and seeming a little deeper than before. Hope swallowed. She knew that what she was thinking was stupid and the worse thing she could be thinking right now but...she liked the feeling of him being close to her. Glowe looked at her once more and put his head down a little bit. Their lips met in a kiss. It wasn't French, just a small kiss. Even that though, took the breath out of her.  
"Glowe?" She asked carefully. Glowe put her hands over her head and made it so he could hold them with only one. He brought the other hand down and put a finger on her lips.  
"Sh, don't ruin the moment." He opened his eyes and looked at her straight in the eyes. He grinned when he saw that she was, herself. He put his mouth over hers again and Hope could feel his mouth opening a little bit this time. 'what do you know?' Hope thought to herself as she joined in on the kiss, 'my very first kiss from somebody who kidnapped me.' All thoughts left after that one.  
~*~  
A/N: I'M DONE!!! I had the third chapter done for a long time but I couldn't get it on I remember and then I forgot about it so that is why you get to chapters so quickly! Hehe.  



End file.
